


Tequila and Trenchcoats

by estheralex16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar, Best I Ever Had, Destiel - Freeform, Fansong, Getting Together, Inspiration, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estheralex16/pseuds/estheralex16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to some fansongs on 8tracks and this one <a href="https://soundcloud.com/despntiel/best-i-ever-had-destiel">[link]</a> got stuck in my head specifically the brigde.  After a week of it playing on repeat in my brain and a night of having trouble falling asleep this happened.</p><p>Summary: Dean's at a bar drinking and trying to not think about what Sam had said when a woman with blond hair and blue eyes takes the stool next to his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila and Trenchcoats

Dean was sitting at the bar in a middle of nowhere town in Ohio. He and Sam had just finished a straightforward salt-and-burn. The type of case they never seemed to get anymore ever since that whole Apocalypse thing started. There had been no reason to leave town right away and the brothers had decided to stay in town until they found another case. Castiel had even stopped by to check in three days ago, and ever since he left, Dean had been spending his evenings slowly working his way through a bottle of Jack Daniels.  
Dean was trying to not think about what Sam had said after Cas had left. 

***

"You should tell him."  
"What are you talking about, Sammy?" Dean had already gone back to cleaning the shotgun, which he had been doing before Cas popped in.  
"Cas, you should tell him."  
"What am I telling Cas?" When Sam didn't answer, Dean glanced up only to be met with Sam's bitch face. The one he gave Dean when he thought Dean was being deliberately difficult. But this time, Dean really had no idea what his brother was trying to get at. Sam must have seen Dean's confusion because he sighed, rolled his eyes, and then sent Dean's world crashing down on him.  
"You should tell Cas you're in love with him." Dean's brain was having trouble processing what he had just heard.  
"I...I'm not in love with Cas!" That just got Dean another bitch face.  
"You know I don't care, right? I just want you to be happy." Dean just sort of gaped at his brother, trying to get his brain to start working again.  
"I'm not gay." It was the only thing Dean could come up with to put an end to this conversation as quickly as possible.  
"I know that, but you're not exactly a zero on the Kinsey scale either, Dean."  
"The what?"  
"The Kinsey scale, it's a way to measure human sexuality on a hetero-homosexual scale from zero to six. I'd say you're at least a two, maybe a three, if you get over your denial." Dean didn't know what to say anymore. He stared at his brother for a good thirty seconds before getting up grabbing his wallet off the table and heading out the door. He needed a drink. 

***

Sam was still looking for a case and Dean had gone to the bar every night. In fact, he tried to stay out of the hotel room as much as possible because he really didn't want to talk to his brother.  
Sam had managed to catch him before he left for the bar that night and he'd said something that really hit Dean hard. "You should really tell him, Dean, you know, before it's too late." Dean had left feeling like Sam had slapped him across the face. Now he was drinking whiskey like it was water, but it wasn't doing much for Dean's jumbled thoughts. Just as Dean finished the last of his drink someone came to sit on the bar stool beside his.  
"Hey handsome, can I get you a refill?" Dean looked the woman up and down. She was a busty blond, curvy, everything Dean looked for in a sexual partner, but her eyes weren't as blue as Cas's.  
"Aw hell," Dean muttered and flagged down the bartender. "Shot, tequila." The bar tender blinked once, before grabbing the tequila from behind the bar and poured the shot. He put the glass, along with salt and a lime wedge on the bar in front of Dean. He took the shot straight, slamming the glass down on the bar, dug out his wallet, dropping cash on the bar to pay for his drinks, and left a very insulted woman sitting on a stool at the bar, but Dean didn't care. He had an angel to call.  
Dean walked out into the parking lot, and looked up at the sky. "Hey Cas get your sexy trench-coat-wearing ass down here I need to tell you something!" It took a second for Dean's drunk brain to catch up with his mouth. He blushed, Dean never blushed, but he hadn't meant to call Cas sexy either. He almost hoped Castiel was too busy to come.  
"Dean." No such luck, Dean spun around, almost over balancing, to face the angel behind him.  
"Cas! Hey how's it going! How's heaven? The winged dicks aren't giving you too much trouble, are they?" Dean had to stop himself from actually cooing when Cas did that head tilt thing he always does. What the hell was wrong with him, Dean did not coo.  
"Dean, are you inebriated?"  
"Maybe a little bit, but that's not important. How are you?" Dean was all ready to tell Cas how he felt when he called him but now that the angel was actually in front of him, Dean was panicking.  
"I am well, but I believe you said you had something to tell me." There was something in the angel's eyes as he said that last bit. Dean wasn't sure what it was but it made his stomach flip when he saw it.  
"Yes...well...um...you see...I...like your trench coat...I think it's...sexy." Dean knew his face was bright red, and there goes the head tilt again.  
"Hell." Dean reached out and pulled Cas' face to his lips. The kiss was very one sided, and Dean started to panic. Had he been wrong? He started to pull away, ready to apologize, when Cas was kissing him back. Dean could not remember a better kiss in his life.  
Dean wasn't sure how long they kissed for but Dean was starting to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen. Right, angel, breathing wasn't exactly mandatory. He pulled away and gasped against Cas's lips. "Son of a bitch."  
"Dean." Cas's voice rumbled deep in his chest and sent a shiver through Dean.  
"God, Cas." Dean breathed, before pushing in for another kissed.  
The two stood in that parking lot kissing for a long time, before Cas was the one to pull away.  
"Dean what brought this on? Why now?" When Dean tried to go in for another kiss instead of answering, Castiel's hand was pressed against the hunter's chest. "Dean." Dean breathed a sigh and licked his lips before answering.  
"A meddling little brother, a bottle of whiskey, a shot of tequila, and a chick whose eyes weren't as blue as yours." Cas's head tilted again at Dean's last words.  
"I am not sure why you were looking at the eye colour of a chicken but very few have blue eyes, and I have no idea why it would factor into you kissing me." Dean couldn't keep the smile off his face, and he chuckled under his breath.  
"Cas?"  
"Yes Dean?"  
"Never change."

**Author's Note:**

> You should really check out the song it's really good!  
> [link]()


End file.
